


angel cakes

by chumpi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is an adult, M/M, Peter is an adult, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Peter wakes Bucky up on Valentine’s morning with flowers and food.Just Valentine’s fluff.(Peter is an adult)





	angel cakes

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Peter exclaims with a wide grin as he jumps onto Buckys bed, his added strength making the ex-assassin flail on the silk sheets for a few moments before offering up a sharp glare towards the younger man, although it softens considerably when he spots what the boy is carrying securely in his arms.

 

Peter holds the plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and beans out to Bucky, his cheeks flushed red as he lays the bouquet of roses next to him on the bed. “Is this okay?” He asked unsurely, trying to mask the fear and cautious hesitance with a wide smile, glancing up to the soldier with big, brown eyes.

 

The older man quickly takes pity on the younger man and nods with a laugh, sitting up into an elevated position and gently taking the plate of steaming food from him. “Did ya’ make this?” He inquired as he glanced down at the surprisingly good looking food- Peter had never been known to be a good cook, having managed to set a toaster on fire the last time he tried to make toast, so Bucky was a bit skeptical that the arachnid had actually made it.

 

Peter looked down again, shaking his head with a laugh and his cheeks were tinted pink. “Nah, Mr. Rogers made a plate for me while he was making his own breakfast for Mr. Stark.” He smiled, watching Bucky as he sat back on his thighs. 

“Sorry- you know I’m not a great cook.” He laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“Mhm- I don’ think I even have t’ fully mention the toaster incident, do I?” Bucky laughed teasingly, taking a bite of his eggs.

 

“Bucky!” Peter giggled, shaking his head. “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again! I was just tryna’ make toast.” He said with an exaggerated pout, jutting his bottom lip out and half-glaring at the long-haired man.

 

Bucky smiled, his gaze filled with love and adoration for the younger boy. “Yeah I know sweetheart, you tried your best right?” He snorted, covering the sound up with a cough.

 

Peter leaned over, flicking Bucky’s forehead in retaliation. “Shut up you big oaf.” He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

 

“Awh c’mon doll, y’ know I love ya’.” Bucky said with an honest smile, setting his half eaten food down on the side and pulling Peter into his arms, placing the younger man in his lap. 

 

The arachnid almost immediately wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pecks his lips. “I’ve got so much planned today- seeing as it’s your first proper Valentine’s Day right?” He hummed softly, peppering excited kisses over his face.

 

Bucky just nods in agreement, paying more attention to the brown specks in Peter’s eyes.

 

The younger man continues babbling on about what he has planned, but Bucky’s mind is elsewhere as he just- just admires him. How he’d managed to worm his way into peters heart and make home there still surprised him endlessly but he’d just let it slide for now, instead simply wanting to enjoy the free day he finally had with Peter, away from any and all aliens deciding they want to invade the earth and he just held his boy, rubbing his back as he talked on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I’m a bit late whatever but hey!! I haven’t written for this fandom in months lol


End file.
